


Wet Dreams

by Masonjar191



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Anal Sex, Bed-Wetting, Canon Era, Fear of Death, M/M, Nightmares, Period-Typical Homophobia, Watersports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-28
Updated: 2020-09-28
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:01:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26689345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Masonjar191/pseuds/Masonjar191
Summary: During a particularly harsh winter, John and Alex share their cot to keep warm. However, Alex has a nightmare and wets himself, ruining the cot and both of their night clothes.But instead of being mad, John gets horny and finds another way to keep warm.
Relationships: Alexander Hamilton/John Laurens
Kudos: 28





	Wet Dreams

The wind was howling, rain slapping against the thin walls of Alexander's small home. Water was rushing in under the door and through the roof, drenching him and the few belongings he called his own. His books, including the ones he had from his mother, ruined. 

Over the sound of the harsh wind and rain, Alexander swore he heard screams and cries. 

He had to piss, god he had to piss so bad, but the storm was so horrible, he would never survive out there! He was soaked anyway, the water already up to his breeches! The water was filthy, surely. Alexander sighed and relaxed his bladder, wet heat flooding his privates. Was this pleasure or just relief of having emptied his bladder? Alexander moaned as the roof fell down on top of him, crushing him in the water and his urine. 

"NOO!" Alexander yelled, sitting up on the cot. It was still dark, there was no storm, he was dry... no he wasn't. The man felt a steady stream exiting his penis, wetting the breeches he wore to bed because of the chill of this winter. Wetting the cot and Laurens. 

"Alexander? What the hell," John mumbled sleepily, shifting right into his mess. "Alexander?" 

"I'm sorry don't be mad at me!" Alex cried, the stream petering out. His skin was hot under his clothes. 

"Mm, I'm not mad," John moaned, his hips thrusting into the puddle. "Fuck!" he swore, hips moving faster. 

"Laurens, are you fucking yourself in my urine?" This was filthy and wrong, but he couldn't look away. His breeches grew tighter against his cock. 

"Need you," John whispered. "Remove my breeches and have your way with me." 

"But Laurens, we shall surely be hanged for such a crime! Sodomy is a sin, my dear boy!" Alexander didn't care whether it was a sin or not, to be honest. He'd evaded death before, why would he think any different this time? 

Alexander pulled down his soaked breeches and laid his hands upon John's hips. Reaching around the other man, he palmed John's cock, it was so large! He turned the other over and pulled down his breeches and removed both of their nightshirts. John's dick stood to attention, and Alexander wrapped a hand around its length, the hot velvety skin was wet with both urine and pre-come. 

John's legs were spread so that Alexander could see his hole, red and ready to be filled. The soldier aimed his cock for it and slowly thrust it in, so tight! "Fuck, Laurens!" 

"Call me John, Alexander! Shit, oh Christ!" John was whimpering. 

"Are you alright, do you want me to stop?" Alexander asked, scared he was hurting the other too much. 

"N-no, I can handle it." John's jaw was clenched, suggesting otherwise, but Alexander kept on. He leaned down to kiss John as he fucked him, mouths working together as Alex's balls slapped against John's ass. "I'm going to..." John said, and then he was spilling over the both of them, hot ropes of white coating their stomachs as Alexander continued. 

John may have finished, but Alex was still fucking him hard, fingernails scratching at John's back and mouth messily kissing his friend, lover, whatever. He felt his balls tighten and then he was coming, his seed coating John's hole. 

Pulling out, he slowly sat up and pulled John into his lap, still kissing like two teenagers, which they technically still were. He ran his fingers through John's blond hair, so soft despite the fact that it had not been washed in some time, cherishing the privacy that nightfall gave them, allowing them to do this. 

"Alexander, I," John started, and then he felt wetness hit his cock again. Only this time, it came from Laurens. "I love you." 

John pissed for what seemed like ages, the cot growing so damp it began dripping onto the floor. They would have to burn this cot as soon as the sky lightened. They still had Alexander's, which was like new. They could wash their breeches and nightshirts in the river, cold as it may be. It might be frozen over but hell, the weight of the two young soldiers was sure to break the ice. 

Or, they could keep the cot, which would keep the scent of urine despite it being dry. Sin upon it again, sin as long as they stayed at this camp. 

After a while their urine cooled, but their skin would stay hot with passion. Neither fell asleep, too busy lying together and whispering their love. 

Alexander stayed up late the next evening, writing to Congress to please send blankets and extra cots and food, their men were starving and sleeping on the cold, hard ground. 

"Come to bed, my dear boy," John called, placing his lips on the back of Alexander's neck. "Or I shall take a piss outside." Alexander set his quill down, blew out his candle, and stripped of his breeches faster than one could call for General Washington. As it turned out, sex was the only thing that could make him take a break, especially if it meant wet dreams.


End file.
